


Propinquity

by fifty_fifty



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Merlin, Exhibitionism, Intimacy, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nude Modeling, Nudity, Semi-Public Sex, Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/pseuds/fifty_fifty
Summary: Merlin stands in for Gwaine to model for Lancelot’s art class. But what he doesn’t realise is that it’s a nude modelling session. Even worse; a couples modelling session. Merlin and Arthur, strangers who just met, find themselves getting close and personal and end up getting a bit carried away modelling ‘intimacy’ for the class.





	Propinquity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/gifts).



“Merlin!” greeted Lancelot enthusiastically. “Thank you SO much for agreeing to stand in for Gwaine. You're a life saver!”

Merlin shrugged his shoulders bashfully. “Gwaine said there’s not much to it. Just standing or sitting around for a bit. Plus I’ll be honest, I could do with the extra cash.”

Lancelot grinned at him and clapped him on the shoulder. “Yes, it’s not too taxing, I’ve got a lot of thinking done in the past when I’ve modelled. But now I’m leading the classes, I can’t really be the model as well. Let me just take you to your room so you can get ready.”

“Ready?” asked Merlin.

“Yes, so that you can get changed,” Lancelot told him as they walked past the empty reception desk and down the hall.

Lancelot opened the door to a small windowless room. “You can leave your bag and clothes in here and lock up afterwards to keep it all safe. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

“Leave my..? Lance!” called Merlin, but Lancelot had already disappeared around the corner.

Merlin shrugged to himself and went into the room. He set his backpack down and looked around. There was a chair and a small table inside. On the table was a white bathrobe. He frowned and supposed that this was the outfit that Lancelot had been referring to. He pulled off his t-shirt and toed off his trainers, regretting his choice to go commando that day. It would have been much more comforting to wear underwear under the robe so he wouldn’t feel so naked and exposed. Oh well, at least he had the robe to help preserve his modesty.

He quickly changed into the robe and poked his head out of the door just as Lancelot reappeared.

“Ah, Merlin. Great timing, ready? Come with me.”

After locking the door and putting the keys in his robe pocket he followed Lancelot down the hall.

“Now, Merlin, I just thought I should mention a few things before we get started. I’m sure Gwaine’s already explained it. But tonight I’ve asked my students to draw ‘intimacy,’ so you’ll be posing with a partner. I hope that won’t be an issue?” Lancelot explained as he got to a set of double doors.

“Oh, um. Okay I guess?” Merlin replied.

“Great,” beamed Lancelot, rubbing his hands together. “Let me introduce you then.”

Merlin followed Lancelot into the room and lead him over to another man who was stood to the side of the room. He was blond, tall and built bigger than Merlin. He also wore a white bathrobe the same as Merlin’s.

“Merlin, this is Arthur. Arthur, this is Merlin.” Arthur extended his hand to Merlin. “I have to say, I couldn’t believe my luck when I was able to get the two of you together. You’re going to look great!”

Over the next few minutes people started to arrive and set up for the class with their art materials and easels. Merlin and Arthur made small talk whilst Lancelot settled his students. He called them over to a spot that was in front of the lamp that was casting light, leaving their faces and finer details of their bodies mostly in shadow, but giving clear outlines of their figures.

“Okay Merlin, I want you here in front of Arthur. Arthur if you could just, stand behind him and wrap your arms around him, around his waist,” explained Lancelot.

Arthur pressed against Merlin from behind, solid and warm and slid his arms around his waist. “Like this?” he asked.

Lancelot stepped back and looked at them, tilting his head critically. “Hmm, I can’t quite tell. Why don’t you both take off the robes, I’ll check your positioning and then we’ll get started.”

“Take off our..?” Merlin’s face flushed bright red. Oh fuck. Of course it was nude modelling. He was standing in for Gwaine after all and it was just like him to enjoy strutting around stark bollock naked in front of an audience. Well it was too late to back out now, he supposed. “O-of course.”

Merlin and Arthur took off their robes and Merlin tried to give him a subtle once over. He hadn’t been able to understand why Arthur wasn’t embarrassed until then. But Arthur was fit as fuck. That’s why.

Lancelot arranged them again, Arthur pressed against his back, wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed his face against Merlin’s neck. Lancelot turned Merlin’s face to face into Arthur’s hair.

“Wonderful guys, just wonderful. This is going to be amazing. Don’t worry too much about your facial expressions, with the light behind you we’re mostly in shadow. More intimate that way.”

With that the class started. Merlin tried to keep his breathing even. He’d been glad of the sudden shock of the nude modelling as it had calmed the stirrings of his cock upon seeing Arthur. Behind him, Arthur shifted and suddenly, Merlin felt a hard length push between his buttocks and he gasped.

“Sorry,” Arthur murmured into his neck. “I can’t help it. You’re hot as fuck.”

Merlin blushed and felt a spark of magic and lust travel down his spine and the beginnings of arousal building in his gut. Arthur shifted again, rubbing his cock up and down Merlin’s crack. Merlin bit his lip and his blush travelled down his neck as his cock started to fill at the sensation. He pushed back against Arthur’s cock and it slid down and brushed over his hole. The shifting of their positions left them leaning slightly further forward, Arthur nudged the head of his cock against Merlin’s hole.

“Is this okay?” Arthur whispered.

Merlin stifled a moan, hoping that Lancelot’s words were true, that no-one could see their faces, so that no one could tell how incredibly turned on he was right now. “Oh God, here?” Merlin closed his eyes, fucking hell. How had this happened? Nude modelling with a fucking God of a man who had his cock pressed against his arse. _Need_ and _want_ curled and burned brightly in his belly. He was filled with a burst of shame and embarrassment as he found himself even more turned on by their audience and he felt his magic respond and start to slick his arse. “Yes,” he breathed into Arthur’s hair.

Arthur slowly pushed against the tight ring of Merlin’s arse as Merlin took deep breaths and tried to relax his body. After some initial resistance, the head of his cock popped past his rim and the tip of his cock just sat snugly inside Merlin’s arse. Arthur muffled his moan, by biting gently on Merlin’s neck.

Merlin prayed to God that it was too dark for any of the art class to see his raging hard on or to realise that Merlin had Arthur’s cock in his arse and then realised he was probably going to go to hell for having a raging hard on with a cock in his arse in front of Lance’s art class in the first place.

After staying still for what seemed like half a century Merlin had relaxed again and Arthur continued to push in excruciatingly slowly, millimetre by millimetre, so as to not alert anyone of what they were truly up to.

Arthur paused and whispered to Merlin. “God Merlin, I just want to push you down and fuck you right here. Let everyone know how you’re loving holding my cock inside you. The sheath to my sword.”

Merlin pushed back against Arthur and he slid in the rest of the way. Startled, Arthur bit down on Merlin’s neck and he could feel Arthur spilling hot and wet inside him. Merlin closed his eyes tightly and willed himself with all his might not to come in front of Lancelot’s class.

“Alright everyone, end of class,” announced Lancelot. “Well done! Let’s pack away our sketches and we’ll put the finishing touches to them next week. Good job everyone!”

Arthur hurriedly withdrew and Merlin clenched his arse to try and keep his come inside. Arthur pushed a robe into Merlin’s arms and they both quickly donned them.

Lancelot came over. “Thank you both. Seriously, I am so, so grateful. I know it’s a bit nerve racking and it was an awkward pose. But you were both great,” he clapped them both on the back. “I’ll let you get changed then.”

The moment Lancelot walked away, Merlin launched himself at Arthur and kissed him, parting his lips with his tongue in a searching kiss. They pulled apart and Arthur stroked a thumb over Merlin’s cheek.

“Dinner?” asked Arthur.

“Yeah, alright then,” laughed Merlin.


End file.
